Stink Bombs
by Stryker-M
Summary: What happens when Burn gets his hands on a stink bomb? And what happens when Shirou gets his hands on a girl's perfume? And finally, What happens to poor Heather Bell down the lane? One-shot made by me and my friend, Hibisha. R & R.


Stryker:I do not own Inazuma eleven or the OC, Heather Bell. This is a story I wrote with a friend of mine, Hibisha, in class. We were bored and so, We decided to write a wherever-it-leads-to story, by taking turns. ^_^

Shirou: …

Burn: I'm famous!

Gazelle: You were already famous doofus.

Atsuya: Hmm…. What did the summary mean? Was it a hint?

Hibisha: The _Italics_ are my half and the **bold** out parts are Stryker's.

Stryker: On with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"<span>STINK<span>**** BOMBS****"**

_"Please Burn!" Gazelle whined._

_"No!" Came a firm reply._

_"Please!"_

_"No!"_

_Gazelle was getting desperate. He needed a car. And he needed it now._

_"I'll pay you!" He burst out._

_"What's wrong with your car?" The red headed teen growled._

_"The tyres are flat!" Gazelle wailed._

_"Where do you wanna go?"_

_"I have a date with Heather."_

_"Heather Bell? The boy hater?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Oh! That just proves it! You must look like a girl. She favors girls more! Honestly, I believe she's homo! And you too"_

**"Are you calling me a homo?" Gazelle asked incredulously.**

**"Mmhm…. I mean think about it, She hates boys. And suddenly, you're going on a date with her? Perhaps her girl side's in love with your boy side and her boy side's in love with your girl side." Burn said, suppressing the urge to laugh.**

**Gazelle stared at Burn for a minute.**

**"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F****** MIND! That doesn't even make sense!" Shouted Gazelle.**

**"What?" Burn asked innocently, "I mean you're usually mistaken as a girl and she's usually mistaken as a boy…" He paused. "Me on the other hand, I'm 100% boy!"**

**" You do know you're my roommate, right?" Gazelle asked releasing a dark aura.**

_"Yes…." Burn said slowly_

_"Do you know that if I were homo I would have...you-know-what?" Gazelle said, a maniacal smile lightning up his face._

_Burn gulped, " Uhh… ummm…. OK! OK! You'r not homo! Happy?"_

_" Yes! Now, Can I have the car?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Thank you!"_

**THE DATE:**

**"Do you smell something Gazelle?" Heather asked, covering her nose as the two of them approached Burn's car.**

**"He didn't…" Gazelle took a whiff and wrinkled his nose in disgust. " He did."**

**"He who?" Heather asked.**

**"BURN!" Gazelle growled.**

**"That really hot British dude?" She asked flatly.**

**Gazelle slowly turned his head to look at Heather, creeping her out. Plus, scaring the shit out of her.**

_"What?" she asked innocently._

_"He. Is. Not. Hot. No, He. Is. The. World's. Biggest. Git."_

_"Uh…you know him?" She asked incredulously._

_"Unfortunately, I'm the poor sad roommate who has to clean up his mess only to have him mess it up again." He said._

_"Well…he is the star forward."_

_Gazelle stared at her._

_"What am I? A volleyball?"_

_"No…. you're…. you're…. You're just not him ok? He's Burn, you're Gazelle. He's hot, you're cool."_

_"Is that a compliment or are you dissing me" Gazelle wanted to know._

_"Compliment. I just said he was hot, which he is. Meaning, he melt the snowman I built yesterday."_

**"He melt your snowman?" Gazelle asked.**

**"Yeah. He touched it…." Heather said, narrowing her eyes. "That Git! It took me hours to make that stupid snowman!"**

**"Yeah, you might say it was stupid. It looked like you Gazelle." Came a voice from behind.**

**They both whirled around to see Burn seated there.**

**"Liked my stink bomb?" He asked, a devilish smile spreading across his face.**

**"You planted it?" Heather asked in a love-struck voice.**

**"Wow does your personality changes quickly." muttered Gazelle. "So Burn, You planted a stink bomb, in your own car, just to ruin my date?" Gazelle asked with a catty smile.**

**Burn looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.**

**"Your own car?" Heather asked in a tone which said, How-stupid-can you-be?**

_"My car?" Burn squeaked._

_"Your car. Your brand new car." Gazelle added, "Didn't you like save up one year's allowance for it?" Clearly he was enjoying the situation._

_"I ruined it!" Burn wailed._

_" No problem." Heather stated, "I'll fix it."_

_She strode forward and sprayed perfume on it until it smelled something Miss World would drive, not something like a jock and a major hunk would drive. Burn looked ready to cry._

_"You're making it worse!" He yelled._

_Gazelle shrugged._

_"Heather, you're only making it worse!" Burn repeated._

_Heather shrugged, "How about we try to get it cleaned?"_

_Gazelle snickered, " Ooooh! I really hope you try to ruin more of my dates." Gazelle said._

**Suddenly, the school's most popular twins came walking upto them, Atsuya and Shirou Fubuki.**

**"Isn't that your new car Burn?" Atsuya asked, wrinkling his nose.**

**"Yes!" Burn whined.**

**Shirou lifted his face up and sniffed. A dreamy look crossed his face, ****"Impulse… $75 an ounce…"**

**Atsuya's eyes started twitching, Burn gave Shirou with a weird look and Gazelle's jaw dropped open in astonishment.**

**"B-But…how the hell did he know?" Heather asked.**

_"Simple….. I used it to make a bomb for Atsuya's stinky side of the room. You know, so it doesn't smell bad." He said sweetly._

_"You what?" Atsuya shouted. Then a sound came from Atsuya's room._

_"BOOM!"_

* * *

><p>Hibisha: That'll teach'em. Poor Heather.<p>

Stryker: Poor Atsuya! His room got…. Perfumized?

Shirou: I love 'Impulse'.

Atsuya: Burn's new car! Hahaha!

Burn (scowling): Just review….

Heather: Who are you people?


End file.
